


Coping Skills

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, Senses method, alcohol use, coping mechnisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When everything becomes too much for Virgil he uses his one coping skill. Logan helps him realize a healthier one.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Coping Skills

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had my 21st birthday and I started this when I was drunk.

Virgil laid on his bed, waiting for Logan to come to bed. The room was spinning because he was drunk off his ass. He reached down beneath the bed and grabbed the bottle of vodka. He downed half of the bottle, and coughed as it went down. He enjoyed the burn and waited for it to settle. He was downing the second half of the bottle when Logan walked in. Logan stood in the doorway, giving him a disappointed look. Virgil let the bottle fall to the floor and looked at him. Logan sighed and walked over to the bed, climbing in next to him. 

Virgil looked at him sheepishly, and Logan opened his arms. Virgil laid his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Logan ran a hand up and down his spine. The soothing motion made tears form in his eyes. He blinked trying to get them to go away, this was the whole reason he drank anyway. He didn’t want to think of all the things that still had to be done, didn’t want to listen to the thoughts racing in his head, he just wanted some time to be relaxed and not think. 

His breathing picked up as his thoughts raced again. He couldn’t breathe, his chest was aching because of it, tears were falling down his face. He sat up and wrapped his hands around himself. He was gasping for breath at this point and the tears wouldn’t stop. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Logan. He could see his mouth moving but couldn’t make out what he was saying. Logan held up his hand, five. Five things he could see. 

He pointed to the bed, to Logan, he looked around then pointed to the vodka bottle on the floor. He was still gasping, but it was starting to slow down. He looked around again and pointed to his notebook on the bedside table, then to the lamp next to it. Logan nodded and dropped his thumb, four. Four things he could feel.

His hand went to a necklace around his neck. He then let his hand fall to the cover on the bed. He moved his hand to Logan’s knee and felt his jeans. His breathing was slower now, not quite normal but closer. He then let his hand move to the hem of his shirt. Logan smiled at him this time and dropped his pinky, three. Three things he could hear. 

He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing a little more. It didn’t work, but he did try. He heard the hum of the lightbulb in the lamp and pointed to it. He heard the TV in the living room and pointed in that direction. His breathing slowed more. He heard Logan’s breathing and pointed to him, opening his eyes. Logan nodded again and dropped his ring finger, two. Two things that he could smell. 

He closed his eyes again, trying to concentrate. He could smell Logan’s cologne.

“Your cologne”

Logan let out a soft chuckle. He sat for a minute and realized he could smell spaghetti. 

“Spaghetti”

He opened his eyes and saw Logan’s smile get brighter. His breathing had gone back to normal, but he needed to see this through. Logan then drops his middle finger, one, One thing he can taste. He chuckled. 

“Vodka”

Logan laughed at that and then pulled him into a hug. Virgil let himself be held and then pulled away. They laid back down and Virgil laid his head on his chest again. Logan rubbed his hand up and down his spine. Virgil sighed and closed his eyes.

“I need another drink”

Logan’s hand stopped and Virgil looked up at him. 

“No you don’t, you need to talk about what’s bothering you”

Virgil sighed and rolled onto his back. Logan then rolled and laid his head on his chest. Virgil ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. He was trying to think of how to word it. Everything had just been building up on him and it finally became too much. He has one coping skill and that’s drinking. He sighed one last time. 

“Everything just became too much”

Logan looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. Virgil then groaned as he realized he was going to have to explain. 

“My thoughts, everything I help Thomas with, everything I deal with, sometimes it just becomes too much to deal with. It stresses me out and I don’t know how to deal with it other than drinking”

Logan nodded and then sat up. Virgil watched as Logan processed it. Logan then pulled him up into another hug. Virgil let himself relax into the embrace and even hugged the other back. 

“You need to learn better coping skills”

Viril nodded against his shoulder. He knew this, but nothing else he had tried had ever helped him like alcohol. He sighed as he pulled away and looked at him. Logan grabbed his hands and held them in his. 

“I can help you find something better, something healthier. I know you’ve tried a lot, but you need a healthier coping skill”

Virgil nodded again. 

“I know you like to write, have you ever tried journaling”

Another nod, that didn’t really work. It just made him become overwhelmed by his thoughts faster. 

“Drawing?”

Virgil nodded. Logan started thinking again. 

“Poetry?”

Virgil then blushed. That was really all he wrote, besides short little stories that just popped into his mind sometimes. He pointed to the notebook, and realized too late that Logan would then look in it. When Logan didn’t reach for it he got confused. Logan gave him a smile. 

“I’m not going to look in it unless you give me permission. I trust you”

Virgil nodded and laid back down as the room spun again. The alcohol was catching up with him and he groaned. He heard Logan moving around and opened his eyes, which he hadn’t noticed he’d closed. There was a small trash can in their room. Logan had emptied it and placed it beside Virgil. Virgil gave him a smile as he laid down. Virgil laid his head on his chest and fell asleep listening to Logan’s heartbeat.


End file.
